081314ThiagoLily
galliardTartarol0gist GT began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 18:00 -- TA: Lily! 3=:[ GT: thhhhhiago GT: thiagoi have GT: i have something to tell you TA: So do I, but you go ahead. GT: im dying i tihnk?? GT: everything is pain and suffering GT: ev erything TA: That's much worse than what I was gonna say! / What happened?! GT: i dont knowwwwwwww everything juts HURTS TA: Did you get attacked, perhaps? GT: by karma maybe TA: The important thing is to stay calm, yes? / I'm here. Talk to me. GT: itslike GT: its like fIRE GT: HELL FIRE, IS BURNING IN MY SKINNN GT: that was a good movovie TA: Okay, is that all? / What about mentally? GT: i dunno man itsjust like im burning up smth feirce GT: 1 lily kabob ready for consumption GT: i think im deleterious too GT: *dolorous GT: *delirious GT: bc there GT: are GT: puppy people outside thiago GT: were there puppy people before TA: You're will be fine! / Just stay calm. Can you stand and move about? GT: we just dont kno GT: w TA: There weren't but you're in the game now, Lil. GT: oh yeah GT: i remember now GT: stupid puppy people treid to steal my stuff GT: i hate puppy people TA: People people are quite rude, I agree. 3=:| GT: non o GT: PUPPY PEOPLE GT: DOGES TA: Doge? GT: much charlatan GT: very ragtime GT: wow TA: Many dance? GT: probablie GT: ok but tahigo TA: Hm? GT: wow im more far gone tha n i thought GT: *thiago GT: if GT: if im dying i need to make a deathbed confession GT: this is improtant so listen up GT: i still GT: want GT: to do GT: the kissing thing GT: wiht you GT: -3- GT: *o3o GT: *because gogles GT: *even though the stupid horrorterror stole mine TA: Lily... GT: *why woud it do that TA: We can't kiss... GT: not through computer no GT: youre very smart TA: No, Lily... I mean... We've been through this, yes? TA: You're not going to die! I promise, Lil. TA: So stop talking like you have no time left! GT: yeahhhh but it doesnt meen i still dont wnna dO it GT: not die GT: but GT: the kiss thang TA: Well... 3=:# GT: like im doing the villen thing bc i need a distraction GT: bc thetz would be soooooooooo mad if i kissed yuo TA: I was afraid that would was the case... GT: yeha its not good GT: aaaAAAAAGH STOMACH CRAMPS WHY GT: HEAD CRAMPS WHY GT: ALL THE CRAMPS GT: ALL OF THEM GT: thaigo when you said i would not die GT: i think GT: you may have been lying TA: I'm not allowed to lie to you, Lily! GT: thats ight GT: bc GT: i will stab you GT: c | > TA: That's right. 3=:] TA: And you can't stab me if you're dead. / You'd be shirking your great cosmic duty! GT: you know it GT: aaaaahhhhhh dick gave mea cold towle GT: <3 TA: Who? GT: dick GT: hes my brother GT: apparently GT: hes a sprite but hes cool TA: What's his real name, Lily? GT: dick TA: His name's dick? GT: yep TA: What an unfortunate name. GT: rite GT: he kinds lives up to it too TA: Haha! TA: Maybe he can help you? GT: id unno GT: like hes lik e me sort of but hes a sprite so TA: "Like you?" As in... TA: He has your eyes? GT: not mine GT: some other assholes TA: But they are similar? GT: yeha TA: Oh! What color? GT: green GT: reeeelaly bright green TA: That's... interesting. Creepy... GT: mhm GT: oh noooo D8 TA: 3=:? GT: the towels not cold anymore TA: It pains me that I cannot help you now! GT: can i die yet TA: NO! GT: i wanna die if only to stOP THIS FUCKIGN PAIN GT: IT HURTSIT HURTS IT HURTS THIAGO HELP ME IT HURTS TA: Do you have any painkillers, Lil? GT: i dont thikn i should take them GT: it might maek things worse TA: That's an excellent point... TA: I want to help! 3=:[ GT: you can come over GT: and TA: How? GT: stAB ME TA: NO! GT: IN THE HEART TA: Out of the question! GT: FUCKING STAB ME YOU PANSY TA: I will not! TA: I will not have you die. You're too perfect. GT: im not GT: im kind of a bitch GT: what m i gonna do when i die adn all the euolgies are about how much ofa bitch i was TA: Lily, no. I'm the bitch. The biggest one! 3=:] TA: You can't be the bitch. TA: You're the awesome one. GT: i am uniquely qualified 2 be the bitch GT: i have a world of puppy people GT: dick and bitch: GT: the perfect pair TA: Why would you be the bitch? TA: The Bitch of Mind! 3=:D GT: perf TA: But seriously why? GT: apparently i own the place? TA: Why'dyou say that? GT: not me GT: milly GT: milli vanilli TA: Miloko? GT: ye TA: Well she's wrong and that's that! Hmph. GT: you gonna go chase her wiht a shotgun GT: big overprotective daddy thigago TA: No, Tethys says I need to lay off stabs. GT: aw GT: thats stupid GT: shes stupid TA: No she's not 3=:P GT: yeeeeessssssssssssfhfkseicbhfbbbbbbbbbbb; TA: ? GT: aaaaUGH ok im good GT: sory taht wa s a pretty strong waev TA: Did you have a flare-up? GT: yeha GT: ok imagine soemone hadp oured molten lava into yuor bloodstream GT: and then wheni t cooled down they dID IT AGAIN TA: That's horrible~ TA: !* TA: Would you like a distraction from the pain? GT: hwat kindo f distraction TA: Moirail distraction? TA: I'm kind of worried. GT: aww GT: <3 GT: *<> GT: *but yuo get the sentiment TA: Yes, well... I kind of stabbed my father, see... GT: what GT: hwy the hELL WOULD YOU STAB YOUR FAHTER TA: Please let me explain 3=:[ GT: ok yeah do that becaues my dager hadn is itching TA: Okay, well you see: / Eric's mother, Kate Wightt, attacked us both. / She wounded him badly immediately. / I didn't think I could kill her myself, / so I tried to intimidate her first. / I threatened to do terrible things and / to drive the point home, I stabbed my father. / This was also to scare him to running. / Unfortunately, Kate did not back down, / but father did get up and run away. TA: But now... I think he hates me... 3=:[ GT: well you kind of fuckign stabbed him GT: lkie i can kind of see the theory but TA: I know! But... / I hoped he could see it was just an act. GT: that was a relaly stupid thign to do GT: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY stupid TA: I wasn't thinking clearly... too sudden! GT: so waht you thought 'i need to firghtn kate lol lets sTAB MY DAD' TA: I was trying to be scary and stuff! 3=:[ GT: 'THATLL PUT THE FER OF GOD IN 'ER YEEEIR' GT: *YESSIR GT: 'THIS CANNOT GO WRONG' GT: chriST thago TA: Ugh! I'm so stupid. 3=:[ GT: yes GT: yuo are GT: ok so i dunno if yuo hve a lot of options here GT: does he have a chumhnadle TA: I never asked him... 3=:| GT: giddanbut TA: What? GT: *goddamnit GT: that was knid of impresive TA: You are very good at typoing GT: its a gift GT: ok uhhhhhhhhh GT: i haev my dads computer now so he might have his handel on there TA: How will I ever repair our rapport? 3=:[ GT: write a relaly nice apology letter GT: ill track down his handle in the meantime TA: ...Could that really work? GT: its worth a shot TA: That's certainly true. TA: I just don't want him to die before I... 3=:[ / Before I can apologize to him. GT: he survived getting fuckign stabbed GT: it hink hes pretty damn hardy GT: oh giddANBUT THEYRE FKUCKIGN TIMELOCKED TA: But if recent things are indicative, / our parents are dropping like airborne bugs. GT: FUKCING HELL DAD YOU HAD TO GOA ND KICK THE BUCKET DIDNT YOU TA: What?! Your father is dead?! GT: probablie TA: Why do you think? GT: because he literally shovde me into my room teling me he probably wasnt gonna make it TA: That's terrible! I hope he's okay though... GT: yeha GT: i gues even if hes dead ill see him again soon enough TA: What? How? GT: yknow GT: realfakereal paretns coming to carry the game TA: Oh, right. I'd almost forgotten. TA: So much is happening. GT: tell me about it TA: Well, Seer of Mind. TA: I suspect I soon won't have to, eh? 3=:P GT: 83 TA: What do you know about our classpects, then? GT: not a whoel lot actually GT: i know i can undesrtand mind completely butn ot do anythign to it GT: adn merrow can destroy time or use it as a weapon TA: These seem to be pretty limited, then. TA: You can't wield mind at all? GT: aparently not GT: i mean i can but only in a passive maner TA: ...Interesting. TA: What about me? GT: nooooooooo clue TA: Whaaaaaaat? 3=:[ GT: aunt jackei doesnt talk much about classpects TA: Oh well... that's fine then. GT: 8/ TA: I guess it can't be helped. ---------------------------------------------- TA: (( lets just say Thiago stayed on to listen out if Lily needed help )) TA: (( cuz he's not gonna leave while she's in pain like this GT: ((k)) FAD... 2 Blapk?